BMX a girls story
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: Half true and half what you see on t.v. about BMX. The girls rise to stardom to be the best of the best. Its all real, the sweat, the blood, and even the broken bones. Are you ready?
1. Prologue The beggining

BMX games and reality  
  
Prologue  
  
Have you ever wanted to fly? Not just fly, but soar and be the best? That's what BMX is all about. Just riding your bike? No way, BMX is speed, jumping, turning and winning. BMX is hard, but worth it and over all BMX is going to change our lives. My name is Jennifer Spencer, and I am a female BMXer. This is not only my story, But my life. All of this you're about to read is true, the sweat, the adrenaline, the hard work and non-stop training. I am and was ready for it. But what I'm asking is,are you ready for it? 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one  
  
I pressed my tire up against the gate. I slowly sat down and evened out my cranks so they were even, then I slowly started to stand up on my pedals, balancing against the gate. I felt my blood pumping faster, the adrenaline rushing though my veins. I looked up and to my left, where my archrival and friend, Kimberly Marty stood balancing next to me. I looked to my right where I saw my boyfriend, Coda Dansie, balancing also.  
"Okay riders, lets set'em up." The voice box said. I looked up to the light, my feet pushing against the pedals and forcing the gate to keep me back. "On the gate." I took a deep breath. "This is it." I said and then took another deep breath. "Riders ready, watch the light." Then the gate dropped and I pedaled fast and hard out of the gate, watching my boyfriend fly in front of me, but Kim, was behind me!  
I gritted my teeth and started up the first jump. I started to pump and gained a bit of speed, and then we soared down and into the sweeper turn. I watched Kim try and pass me up from my left, so I went left and cut her off. I inhaled quickly and we battled for the lead over the rhythms section. I felt my legs go weak as we went into the first brim, elbow to elbow. I gulped and pushed myself harder than ever, I wanted to beat her so bad. But she passed me up, knocking my elbow while doing so and taking the lead. Frustrated, I pushed harder, trailing on her into the second brim. She took the dead center of it, forcing me to either go over the top of the brim or follow behind her. Following behind her I pushed myself, harder, harder.but it was too late. The practice lap was over.  
Taking quick deep breaths I took off my gloves and held them between my knees and took off my helmet. I felt hot and sweaty, and knew I didn't smell nice either. I looked around the arena. It was the middle of winter, so the snow had covered and maybe destroyed our outdoor tracks, so it was off to the indoor arenas. I inhaled slowly and put my gloves into my helmet and my helmet onto the handlebars of my bike.  
I walked over to the bleachers and sat down, meanwhile I picked up my bike and set on the row in front of me flipped it over onto its seat and stared spinning my gear. I watched my boyfriend race against his rival, which he lost. I spun the pedal with all my might and looked for the kink in the chain. I sat alone for five minutes doing so. Moto's were about to be posted. I kept spinning my pedal so I could get the kink out. As I did so, I wondered whom I'd be racing; there were not many girls that race, let alone girls my age. I glanced around the arena and took a guesstimate of how many racers there were. Kim was about thirty years older than me, so she had a class, and the junior girls had a class. Then my eyes fell on the older men's class. I sighed and shook my head.  
Coda hurried over to me and flipped his bike over also, but instead of taking a kink out he was wiping off his bike. He had a black and red Redline. He also had clip shoes so he had smaller pedals, whereas me, I had platform pedals. I looked back at my Staats, light blue with the letters outlined in red. I smiled at Coda. "Can I use your rag when you're done?" He nodded and finished up. Then I took the rag and ran it up and down the bike, turning it back to its pretty color. I looked up as the intercom turned on. "Attention all riders, moto's are posted." I laughed and watched as Coda walked off, with the moto books in hand, to go check our moto's.  
I had been racing for almost a year now. I knew from the first second that BMX was introduced to me that I loved it. I mean, I went from ultra feminine, to relaxed girl, all in a change of sport. I looked down at my leathers, dark blue Answer leathers, and my jersey, a dark blue Answer jersey. I had a matching helmet and gloves as well. I sat impatiently, waiting for Coda to get back with the answer to my question.  
  
(A/N: For all non-BMX readers if you have ANY questions whatsoever, ask me in your review. It'll make it easier for me to write this for you guys if I know what you don't understand. Thanks a ton! Hope ya love it!) 


End file.
